1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to signal transmitting/receiving apparatus and method for controlling polarizations, and more particularly, to a signal transmitting/receiving method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving variable polarizations having any vector using a plurality of radiating elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Types and usage of wireless communication services have been continuously increased and frequency resources that are the most important resources in wireless communications has been depleted accordingly. A MIMO communication technology that is the one of communication methods to overcome a lack of frequency resources is to increase traffic through independent multi-channel transmission using a multiple antenna.
However, an antenna of a communication terminal or a repeater/base station of most of the MIMO communications uses an antenna system having fixed variable polarizations and therefore, is difficult to cope with the degradation in communication quality occurring at the time of inter-service interference due to the expansion and broadband of service. In addition, the antenna system in accordance with the related art has a limitation in overcoming the lack of the frequency resources.